UnMasked
by dreamingneverends
Summary: Draco is not the boy everyone thinks he is. After having his heart broken in the summer by a hot guy, he returns to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts blind of hope. He is becoming his masks and loosing himself. Who will help him? Who will care? slash
1. Prologue of a sort: one boy two masks

**Author's note: This Abi's new story, and it is slash, so if you don't like slash then sorry but i do so yeah.**

**Abi just thought of this so she is not yet sure where it is going to lead to.**

**Which is funnny becuase Abi's other story Love Lost Love Found, she knows where it's leadin to, she just doesn't know how to get there.**

**Anyways, I'll let you read it now.**

**Chapter one will be up soon!**

**One boy two masks**

_I can't believe it._

_It's really over._

_Can't you understand I'm not ready?_

_Can't you see my father would beat me, kill me and then bring me back to torture me again?_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you understand?_

_If you really loved me then you would be standing by me, proving to me that my fears are wrong._

_I knew this would happen._

_You promised me it wouldn't end, you wouldn't leave._

_But you did anyway. _

_How much did I mean to you?_

_Did you even care?_

_Do you know how much pain your making me feel?_

_Because at the end of it all, I was just a great fuck, wasn't I?_

_A summer fling._

_Something to toy with before you leave for university._

_Well good riddance!_

_I hope you plane crashes and you burn._

_No I don't._

_I won't stoop down to your level, to my father's level._

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_You know what?_

_Screw it, I am not going to spend my seventh year at Hogwarts crying, misering over you!_

_Screw it! _

_Screw you!_

_I am going to find someone to really love, someone who really loves me._

_That's more like it…_

Draco Malfoy, after three days of solid tears, three sleepless nights, three days of being heartbroken, finally managed to fall into a soft sleep where once more, just like they used to, dreams of true love welcomed him.

Draco Malfoy had two different masks.

He had two different masks, but never, ever had he just shown himself, be himself.

His first mask was used at school, he acted like a stuck up, proud, horrible, popular git.

And he was pretty good at pulling it off too.

He would tease the first year and make the girls cry, take the boys' sweets.

He would boss his two friends, if you could call them that- not that anyone could or would, and they would follow his every order.

He would flirt with any Slytherin or Hufflepuff in his year.

And to complete this horrible git, he had to have something to hate passionately, no git was without it.

And it just so happened that this turned out to be Gryffindor.

It was fate really, well for his mask anyway, because Slytherin and Gryffindor had always hated each other, right down to Godric and Salazar.

At home he had another mask.

This was where he pretended to be the pure-blood his father wanted, expected him to be.

His father expected him to do and know everything.

If Lucius said be there, Draco was somehow supposed to know where, what time, you get the picture.

Draco put on this mask to protect himself, just like at school, but instead of protecting him he wore this mask so he wouldn't feel the lash of the whip or the wrath of his father's wand.

Not that it worked as well as he hoped.

He still felt pain, he was physically hurt, mentally pained.

And no one, knew the real Draco.

Draco didn't even know the real Draco very well.

And that's what scared him the most.

So, knowing who his masks were he used them more and more, until he started to become them, and forget what he believed in, forget who he was.

Fortunately someone paid attention, someone cared about cared Draco, we can only hope that Draco hadn't entirely become his masks, and he could be torn from them.

And one person tried.

And whether or not they succeed yet remains to be told.

Draco becoming his masks scared him, and he realized that he was indeed forgetting the real Draco, he only hope somebody would be able to help him.

He thought he had no one, and thus, lost hope for being himself, for being caring, for being cared for.

That is where our story begins.


	2. Forgetting the masks

**Author's note: Abi wants to apologize for the shortness of her chapter, it will get longer!**

**Chapter two should be here soon!**

**And, please review so Abi knows whether or not people like it, and to prove she is not making a fool of herself!**

Chapter One: Forgettin the masks

_It's really over._

_Can't you understand I'm not ready?_

_Can't you see my father would beat me, kill me and then bring me back to torture me again?_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you understand?_

_If you really loved me then you would be standing by me, proving to me that my fears are wrong._

_I knew this would happen._

_You promised me it wouldn't end, you wouldn't leave._

_But you did anyway. _

_How much did I mean to you?_

_Did you even care?_

_Do you know how much pain your making me feel?_

_Because at the end of it all, I was just a great fuck, wasn't I?_

_A summer fling._

_Something to toy with before you leave for university._

_Well good riddance!_

_I hope you plane crashes and you burn._

_No I don't._

_I won't stoop down to your level, to my father's level._

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_You know what?_

_Screw it, I am not going to spend my seventh year at Hogwarts crying, misering over you!_

_Screw it! _

_Screw you!_

_I am going to find someone to really love, someone who really loves me._

_That's more like it…_

Draco Malfoy, after three days of solid tears, three sleepless nights, three days of being heartbroken, finally managed to fall into a soft sleep where once more, just like they used to, dreams of true love welcomed him.

Draco awoke the next morning, feeling much better than the previous night.

He still had a non working heart, but, at least today, it was bearable.

What had happened between him and Marco exactly?

Lucius had hired Marco to train Draco in quidditch over the summer.

Of course Marco's dark tan, muscled body, tall figure, twenty four and had a pony-tail was enough to get anyone's attention.

And he caught Draco's attention perfectly.

And soon their riding on brooms became to much and, well they grew to just riding.

Draco wasn't a virgin at all, he had probably had half the students at school.

It was hot, passionate, lustful.

Draco, being Draco, wanted more out of this than just a quick fuck, he was really beginning to like Marco, and he wanted a relationship.

Marco, being Marco, used Draco's shyness as an excuse.

He said he couldn't be with someone who didn't want anyone to know they were gay.

He said that Draco was too young, and Marco heading off to Muggle University in September, would be around hotter, older guys.

He didn't want commitment, he wanted fun.

He didn't want any attachments.

And when all those words left his lips it broke Draco's heart.

Well after three depressed, miserable, solitude days Draco decided he had had enough.

The stubbornness and fire in his spirit came though, and he hid his broken heart, something he had grown excellent at doing.

He had one week before school started, he certainly wasn't going to behave like some love-struck, heart torn teenager in front of his fellow students.

And tomorrow he was going to London to buy his school things, books, robes, sweets, quills.

With his mother.

On their own.

As much as he loved his mother she really was clueless.

She obeyed Lucius without a blink, let alone second thoughts.

She didn't really have an opinion, she said what people wanted to hear.

She wasn't quite right, not all there.

And she could never say no to the two men in her life.

Husband and Son.

Especially son.

Draco had this thing where he refused to talk if he couldn't have his own way, and it drove his mother around the bend.

Well it didn't really because she was already there, but it upset her until she caved in.

But even he could not get her to turn against Lucius's wishes.

For example, he wanted the firebolt, Lucius said no, he ordered Narcissa not to buy it for him, and so, Draco was without a firebolt.

But, everyone either got their stuff right away, at the start of the summer holidays, or right at the end, where everyone was in a mad rush to get them.

It was always quiet at this time.

That's why Draco loved it so much.

He spent the day moping around the house, and the light could not disappear soon enough.

The night came and left, leaving Draco excited as he got in the limo with his mother, heading for London, for Diagon Alley.

…

The two hour ride was pleasant, his mother stayed quiet, flirting slightly with the driver, while Draco had his nose engrossed in his book.

He loved muggle authors.

Because they didn't know magic was real, all these 'fairy-tale' creatures were real, it could be enjoyed so much more.

Muggles were a lot more creative than wizards and witches, not that Draco would ever admit that out loud.

The limo came to a stop, allowing the two Malfoys to get out of the clothes.

Soon enough Draco and his mother had stepped past the enchanted protection against muggles, and were in Diagon Alley.

"Off for robes." His mother said, leading the way, in the wrong direction.

"This way." Draco turned her around and gave her a pat on the head.

"Oh yes, I can see the sign now."

They entered Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"OH how lovely. Looking very handsome Draco. Narcissa, how nice to see you again. My, have you lost eight, your looking very fab. You know, I jus had this beautiful summer gown in, that would go lovely with your red robe from Christmas. Oh Draco you must tell me all that's…"

"Hello." Narcissa interrupted, as beautiful and as dumb as ever.

One of Narcissa's few true friends bustled and hustled, leading them into the shop.

"Actually, I'm just hear to be measured, so you can get new robes to fit me perfectly, like you always do. But mother will stay and catch up with you while I gather all my school equipment."

Draco really didn't want to spend the next hour listening to the old nosy hag going on and on about nothing at all.

He left the shop as quickly as possible, and left to gather his school things.

After turning away from the most wonderful, bluish grey owl in a shop window, he stepped right into someone.

The other person was knocked to the ground, and the shopping went everywhere.

Clearly neither had been paying too much attention.

Immediately Draco fell to his knees, picking up quills and ink bottles.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Draco rushed.

He could not look up, he didn't know why.

But the boy in front of him was making Draco blush, making his heart leap, and this was without even seeing his face.

Finally Draco had the courage to look up.

The first thing he saw were brilliant green emeralds, drinking in the sunlight and sparkling behind glasses.

Draco saw messy, a wild but tame, midnight black hair, and a tanned, strong structured face.

And staring back at him was a very red, very confused Harry Potter.

Draco silently stood up, as did the other by, and he handed the shopping towards him.

"Sorry?" Draco asked, he had been too busy staring at the very slight Adam's apple on the throat in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked, stepping back as if afraid.

Draco almost laughed at that.

Harry Potter, the Harry Potter afraid of Draco?

But, he composed himself.

"Yeah fine, why?" Draco was confused now, was he that red or something, did he look ill?

"I don't know, normally you would insult me or throw my shopping back down again or something."

Draco went to speak, and then stopped.

Panic overtook him.

He had forgotten to put his mask on, and now, Harry had seen the real him, generally concerned for accidentally knocking someone over.

At least the Gryffindors would get to have a good laugh.

But, being caught without a mask, Draco found he was unable to slip it on, and even more to Draco's shock, he realized he didn't want too.

What could hurt to be himself in front of one person for a few minutes?

"Oh erm, yeah well I'm tired of putting my ma.." Draco clamped his hand over his mouth.

What had made him say that?

He had never spoken those words before, he had never actually said out loud about his masks, not even on his own.

He didn't want people to think he was crazy, like his mother.

Everyone had little quirks to get them by, his was just his masks.

"Never mind, aren't you normally here with like Weasley or Granger?"

Harry seemed to digest this in two different parts.

He frowned, but said nothing about Draco's stuttering and then cutting off his own sentence.

Then he looked uncomfortable, as he answered Draco's statement like question.

"I fell out with Ron, and didn't want Hermione to get in trouble with him so…"

Draco made an O shape with his mouth and gave a slight nod.

"What about?"

"Hm? Oh erm, well he doesn't like… I am.. We don't agree on… he's been a real… I erh,. I'm gay."

Harry finally managed to say, turning a new shade of red that would put the Weasley's trademark fiery hair to shame.

"And he doesn't like it?" Draco finished.

"No."

"Stuck up snob."

"Your one to talk."

"I guess." Draco finished, wondering how, after almost seven years of pure hatred and only sarcastic and rude comments passed between the two, in the world were they having a civilized conversation, especially one so sensitive like sexuality.

"I'm sorry but, your okay, with my being gay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah well, I'd be a major hypocrite if I told you it was disgusting."

Harry frowned again and then looked up.

"Your gay?"

"Yeah, I thought you would have heard, at school a couple of years ago and everything?"

There was a silence.

Good going, Draco thought, spoilt it all by brining school into it.

But as it turns out, Harry was only thinking.

"No, I heard, I just thought they were…"

"Rumours." Draco nodded and then shook his head.

"I thought you normally went to the Burrow for the holidays."

"Yeah well things change, Ron didn't invite me this year."

"So where have you been staying?"

Harry's smile went from happy to sad, and his eyes shone a little.

"Sirius's house."

"On your own?"

"Yeah."

"Not very fun then."

"No, I had Hedwig though."

"She's a real beauty, where'd you get her."

"Hagrid got her for me, for my eleventh birthday."

"Does Hedwig know your gay?"

Harry laughed at that.

So did Draco.

What a question.

"It's more than likely."

Draco nodded an understanding, his dog Shadow always understood him, unfortunately, Shadow wasn't allowed at Hogwarts.

"So far she's the only one okay with me liking other guys."

Draco made an ahem-ahem a do no forget about me sound.

"And you."

"And me."

They talked for a little more, about school things, and both were shocked to discover they had chosen the same subjects for everything.

"I didn't think you'd pick advanced potions. With Snape teaching? No way a Gryffindor would ever do that, unless they wanted to die."

"As much as I hate Snape I do like potions. It' a challenge for me. I find it hard, and I really need to try, but, when I get it right I love the feeling."

"Geek!"

"Flirt!"

"Guilty as charged!"

Harry laughed then.

Later on, Draco would wonder how he could ever manage such a normal, happy conversation with The Golden Boy, talk about a sensitive subject, and suddenly realize that Harry Potter, was hot.

How could seven years of hatred turn into something else in half an hour?

And, the most important thing, the voice, the question, in his mind when he would be laying down in bed, what the hell was that something else?


End file.
